


How to raise your dragon (Как растить дракона)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Дерек и Стайлз стали родителями. Ну... Как бы.





	How to raise your dragon (Как растить дракона)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to raise your dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649476) by [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69). 



How to raise your dragon (Как растить дракона).

 

Все началось с того, что Стайлз споткнулся о камень.

Как всегда, Дерек был к нему ближе всех и успел ухватить за воротник, прежде чем лицо Стайлза встретилось с землей, используя комбинацию скорости оборотней и многолетнего опыта общения с этим парнем.

Стайлз на пару секунд, матерясь на камень, зависает в воздухе. Потом Дерек дергает его вверх и ставит на землю. Остальные, продолжая обсуждать новый ресторан, уходят вперед, оставляя их позади. Поганцы даже не оглянулись.

В общем – обычный понедельник.

Был. До того момента, как камень на дороге заверещал в ответ на ругань Стайлза.

Ну… запищал. Злобно.

Дерек смотрит вниз на обычнейший, серый, большой камень, который только что попытался сломать Стайлзу шею. Камень смотрит на него в ответ. Один маленький золотистый глаз взволнованно уставился на Дерека.

\- Должен заметить, это очень _жуткий_ камень, - шепчет Стайлз краем рта, не разрывая зрительного контакта с камнем.

Дерек из старинной семьи, его родня - длинная череда сверхъестественных, опасных, хищных существ. Но, тем не менее, он оказался совершенно не готов к встрече с глазастым камнем. Очень трудно оказалось побороть желание отопнуть камень куда подальше в лес и притвориться, что ничего такого не было.

Камень и Дерек со Стайлзом смотрят друг на друга. Казалось прошли часы. Камень верещит снова, глядя на них и не моргая.

\- Ужас какой, - выдыхает Айзек, первый, кто заметил, что они отстали и вернувшийся за ними. Бойд рядом с ним недоуменно хмыкнул в знак согласия.

Странно, но камень на них не смотрит. Он сфокусирован только на Стайлзе и Дереке. Чтобы проверить догадку, Дерек делает шаг в строну. Взгляд камня начинает метаться между ним и Стайлзом. Туда-обратно, туда-обратно, и снова, и снова, и снова. Это еще более неприятно, чем пристальный взгляд, и Дерек быстренько возвращается к Стайлзу.

\- Какого. Хрена, - выдыхает Джексон в смятении. Скотт молчит, но практически вибрирует от любопытства.

Внезапный звук заставил их всех подпрыгнуть. Странно, но, похоже, камень только что чихнул. Его скрыл неизвестно откуда взявшийся дым. Спустя пару секунд дым приобрел красный оттенок и раздались трескучие звуки, будто ломаются маленькие веточки… или кости. Все они предусмотрительно отступили подальше. Когда рассеялся дым, медленно и неохотно открыв им вид на выжженное пятно на земле с опаленным мхом и листьями по краю и полусожженным камнем в середине.

Ну… Полусожженным яйцом.

\- Это что… червяк? – нахмурившись засомневалась Эрика.

Существо в треснувшем яйце в какой-то мере похоже на… колбасу… такую… пухленькую. Оно серо-синее и покрыто слизью, которая было в яйце скорее всего. Морда длинная с круглым носом. По всему телу разбросаны милые розовые чешуйки. Одно крыло, только кожа и кости, вывалилось из скорлупы и беспомощно заскребло по земле, пачкаясь в саже. Оно слишком маленькое, чтобы от него был какой-либо толк. Существо начинает слабо трепыхаться, пытаясь избавиться от скорлупы. Только с одной свободной толстенькой ножкой – эти попытки выглядят весьма жалко. Оно продолжает пялиться на Дерека и Стайлза, теперь уже двумя золотистыми глазами.

\- Ты восхитителен, - шепчет Стайлз, немедленно опускаясь на колени рядом с этим гибридом ящерицы-камня-и-картошки.

Существо начинает извиваться сильнее, очевидно пытаясь добраться до Стайлза. Большой кусок скорлупы треснул и ослепил его, Стайлз заворковал и, как чокнутый человек, каким он и является на самом деле, протягивает руку и убирает мешающий кусок.

Существо счастливо верещит и пускает слюни. Капли падают на землю, шипя и прожигая листья и ветки.

Итак. Помесь ящерицы-камня-и-картошки плюется кислотой. _Изумительно_.

Дерек ненавидит понедельники.

\- Можно мы его оставим?! – вскрикивает Стайлз, оторвав взгляд от все еще слюнявой глупой круглой морды и преданно глядя на Дерека почти такими же золотистыми глазами, как у существа.

Ох, эти глаза. Дерек не может сказать им «нет».

///

Короче. Гибрид ящерицы-камня-и-картошки – это то, на что похожи драконы в их реальности.

Дерек должен был бы помнить, что вселенная обожает разочаровывать его. Разными способами. Многообразно и творчески.

Основываясь на словах Дитона, у них на руках оказался дракон мужского пола. Дитон полагает ярко-розовая чешуя указывает именно на это. Взрослый дракон будет размером с чрезвычайно мускулистого лося, с размахом крыльев длиннее, чем у груженной фуры, и кислотой, способной расплавить бетон. Он будет разумным, сможет использовать магию и проживет не менее двух сотен лет.

В данных Дитона катастрофически не хватает полезных и надежных фактов, чего, видимо и следовало ожидать тому, кто просто пошел прогуляться по лесу и внезапно, со всей своей удачей, запечатлел представителя сверхъестественного _вымирающего_ вида.

Дерек во всем винит Стайлза.

Дитон подарил им горшочек волшебного бальзама от ожогов и мило улыбаясь, свалил в закат, безмерно довольный бесполезностью своего посредничества. А Стайлз и Дерек остались наедине с непонятной задачей совместного воспитания самой разрушительной ящерицы на континенте – включая Джексона – и совершенно без всякого плана действий.

Для начала Дерек решает сделать себе кофе. Потому что все становится ярче и лучше после хорошей дозы кофеина. Даже для оборотней.

Но. Теперь у Дерека нет кофемашины, потому что дракон лизнул блестящею штучку. Теперь на новенькой красивой кухонной стойке Дерека есть лужа из того, что когда-то было навороченной кофеваркой.

Дереку должно быть грустно или он даже должен разозлиться, но дракон-младенец потрясающе неуклюж и смешно виляет задницей, когда ходит. Дерек не может злиться на того, кто так косолапит. Кроме того, розовые чешуйки на макушке теперь поднялись в тревоге и у Дерека чешутся руки, так хочется их пригладить.

\- Я назову его Эндер Миров*, - с гордостью заявляет Стайлз после длительного молчания.

*я не смогла подобрать имя, Стайлз назвал дракончика Ender-of-Worlds - Приканчиватель миров.

Жидкая кофемашина неуклонно растекается по кухонному полу. Существо-младенец жует рукав Дерека и умильно смотрит на него ясными огромными глазами.

\- И что?.. Энди если коротко? – рассеянно спрашивает Дерек.

Он очень осторожно опускает дракончика на пол, пытаясь избежать выделения кислоты. Только оказавшись на полу, дракон решительно направляется к Стайлзу, задрав хвост и нелепо виляя задницей.

\- Ах-ха, - кивает Стайлз, глядя на дракона с явным обожанием. Новоиспеченный Энди останавливается на границе ковра, который ему придется преодолеть, чтобы добраться до Стайлза. Крошечные когти мгновенно застревают в ворсе и он скулит в испуге. – Энди! Иди ко мне! – зовет Стайлз и встает на колени, чтобы отвлечь малыша от подступающей паники.

Энди от счастья пускает слюни и прыгает на Стайлза.

И промахивается, потому что вылупившийся несколько часов назад дракон еще очень плох в контроле своих конечностей.

Дерек лишился ковра и полдюйма пола. Стайлз вынужден экстренно срывать с себя футболку, на которую попали капли кислоты.

В общем… все нормально.

///

Стайлз говорит своему отцу о своем переезде к Дереку даже не отрывая носа от живота Энди.

Взгляд, который шериф бросает на Дерека сам по себе монолог. О том, что Дерек плохой парень, в кожанке и с крутой машиной, из-за которого его несовершеннолетний сын вынужден растить ребенка вне брака.

Что несправедливо. Стайлзу двадцать два, ребенок может жевать сталь, а у Дерека случился бы сердечный приступ, окажись, что у него есть хоть малейший шанс со Стайлзом.

Но никакие его слова не помогут в этой ситуации, поэтому он покаянно опускает голову, хватает ближайшую коробку и сбегает с ней в гостевую комнату.

Стайлз на новом месте чувствует себя прекрасно, как рыба в воде. Никакой неловкости и стеснения. Его запах в мгновение ока распространился по всему дому. Но Дереку везет, от связанных с этим метаний, его успешно отвлекает необходимость сожительствовать с существом, которое, по факту является емкостью с кислотой. Капризной емкостью с кислотой.

Капризов много, очень много. Большей частью они связаны с исчезновением Дерека и Стайлза из прямой видимости Энди. Еще парочка с сырой курицей. И несколько с ваннами.

Сначала они пытались использовать ограничительные воротца чтобы сдержать Энди, но быстро устали убирать отовсюду расплавленный пластик. После пары дней вдыхания ядовитых паров от расплавленных заборчиков, они пришли к выводу, что наименее разрушительный способ – носить дракона с собой. Это превращается в рутину. Они автоматически хватают дракона с любой поверхности, где он в данный момент находится, если им нужно перейти в другую комнату. Дракончика зажимают под мышкой, голова и задница свисают спереди и сзади. Они весь день передают его друг другу и вот теперь Энди выглядит донельзя довольным.

Вечерами они валяются на диване, Энди располагается между ними, закутанный в несколько полотенец, чтобы предотвратить любой кислотный инцидент, и он всегда засыпает пузом к верху, довольно громко всхрапывая.

Дерек и представить не мог, что сверхъестественное создание может быть таким нелепым.

Он любит этого глупого малыша так сильно, что убьет любого, если только почувствует, что его захотят забрать у них.

///

Первую пару недель его новой Стайлз-плюс-Энди жизни они проводят в тесном контакте, поскольку дракон не выносит, когда его оставляют одного.

Очень похоже на жизнь молодых родителей, они постоянно в панике, не спят ночами и все время прикасаются друг к другу.

И это _конкретно_ сдвигает Дереку крышу.

Тихий успокаивающий шепот Стайлза ночью. Изгиб шеи, когда он, запрокинув голову, засыпает на диване. Тепло тела, когда он стоит слишком близко к Дереку по утрам, дожидаясь кофе.

Стайлз-мудак всегда восхищал Дерека.

Ванильный Стайлз – это совершенно новый уровень мучений. И, честно говоря, иногда это слишком.

Дерек уверен – шериф все знает. Потому что он перестал недовольно поглядывать на Дерека во время своих частых посещений и начал бросать многозначительные взгляды на _Стайлза_. Дерек понятия не имеет, что они означают, но, поскольку из-за них Стайлз смущенно опускает голову и нервно начинает перебирать близлежащие вещи, он предпочитает сваливать из комнаты в целях самозащиты.

///

Стая навещает их почти каждый день. Они врываются в дом, неся обычный хаос, ссорясь и смеясь. Энди радостно бежит к двери со всех ног, как только слышит их вопли, чтобы, как только дверь откроется, тут же броситься назад в руки Дерека или Стайлза.

Он любит их всех, но все еще не доверяет никому кто не Дерек, Стайлз или, в меньшей степени, шериф. И все равно, стая значит новые игрушки и развлечения, и вкусная еда, а также комплекты новой дешевой одежды, чтобы пополнить их тающий запас.

Стайлз шутит про стриптизеров и учится срывать с себя рубашку менее чем за четыре секунды. Дерек никак не может научиться отводить от него взгляд менее чем за три.

///

Ко второму месяцу со дня вылупления Энди все начинают меняться.

В воскресенье Энди начал пользоваться крыльями. Они все еще смехотворно малы и не способны нести его вес. И все равно, он машет крыльями, спина поднимается вверх, а задница и хвост остаются на полу. Тем не менее, теперь это помогает ему взбираться на диваны или стулья самостоятельно. Он смело пользуется новыми возможностями, а вот Стайлз и Дерек несколько дней ходят следом и подставляют руки - вдруг он упадет.

В среду дракон начинает издавать звуки. Его голосовые связи еще мало на что способны, возможно, он еще несколько лет не сможет говорить, но он явно не собирается помешать этому факту выражать свои мысли по любому поводу.

Стайлз теперь именуется восхищенным «Тииии», выдыхаемым между крошечными зубами. Дерек - это сплошное мурчащее «ррр» исходящее глубоко из груди. Еда – серия щелчков, имитирующих звяканье столовых приборов. Требование взять на ручки – непреклонный «Миип». Шериф, фаворит Энди после Стайлза получает имя «По», чему шериф так радуется, что даже не расстроился утрате куртки, после обнимашек с пускающим кислотные слюни Энди.

Они очень серьезно отвечают на все его болботание и очень скоро ужины превращаются в неразбериху из яростного визга, треска, кусков опознаваемых звуков и смеха.

В пятницу Стайлз находит в интернете старую шотландскую ведьму, специализирующуюся на фамильярах. Посылку от нее они получают через неделю и Стайлз едва справляется с задачей, забрать посылку у курьера и одновременно спрятать возбужденного Энди за дверью.

В коробке синий ошейник, покрытый пудрой и несколько страниц заклинаний.

Дерек понимает, что должен быть благодарен. И он действительно рад выйти дома. Но… Одновременно ему грустно. Он не хочет делиться Стайлзом со всем остальным миром. Ему стыдно за себя.

Но Дерек изображает радостную улыбку и смотрит как Стайлз цепляет на Энди заколдованный ошейник. Мгновение и вот на кофейном столике вместо жирненькой рептилии, стоит чрезвычайно волосатый пудель, чьи пропорции немного неверны, но это заметит только знающий человек.

Стайлз гордо сияет. Дереку больно.

///

Они решают сходить на рынок, потому что день прекрасен, а Энди всегда нужно мясо. На рынке все пялятся на них и их странную собаку. Дерек слышит шепотки и хмыканье. Некоторые дети пихают друг друга локтями и тычут в них пальцами. Энди ничего не слышит, он без конца крутит головой во все стороны, глядя на все широко раскрытыми возбужденными глазами, будто боится что-либо пропустить.

Стайлз несет его, умостив на локте, останавливаясь время от времени, чтобы Энди почувствовал все запахи. А Дерек плетется в хвосте, расплачиваясь за все фрукты, которые Энди приспичит попробовать.

Солнышко светит, небо голубое, облачка белые. Пока они ждут, когда мясник вынесет им заказанные четыре курицы, Стайлз придвигается ближе к Дереку, чтобы Энди мог дотянуться и ухватить ртом рубашку Дерека у локтя. Ткань дымится немного и Стайлз, смеясь, сбивает огонь. Дерек чуть отодвигается и улыбается.

///

На первое, с момента появления Энди, фул-мун-пати, драконеныш категорически не собирается отпускать Дерека одного.

Они пытаются объяснить ему, что он не сможет следовать за Дереком, слишком короткие ноги и слабые крылья, но детеныш только становится все злее и злее.

Во время истерики, они теряют кресло, две футболки, парочку перчаток и нижнюю часть входной двери, прежде чем Дерек осознает – этот бой ему не выиграть.

Удивленный, но позабавленный шериф появляется с пыльной коробкой в руках через сорок пять минут после экстренного звонка.

Дерек смиренно стоит пока Стайлз молча одевает на него сбрую. Он старается не смотреть на его широченную улыбку, не говоря уже о том, чтобы посмотреть на Джексона, который ржет так сильно, что не может стоять ровно и вынужден облокотиться на ближайшее дерево.

Когда они наконец-то готовы, довольный Энди прижимается к груди Дерека, удерживаемый старым слингом Стайлза, несколько тряпок для мыться посуды обмотаны вокруг его морды, чтобы предотвратить любую утечку кислоты.

Стайлз неразборчиво бормоча, фотографирует их и пару раз странно взмахивает руками у груди Дерека, будто не знает, что делать.

///

Питер неожиданно возвращается когда Энди исполняется три месяца. Дерек готовит, и он уже из кухни видит ухмылочку Питера, которая появляется у того на лице, когда открывается дверь в дом, где теперь все пропитано запахом Стайлза.

Дерек рычит. Это инстинкт. Защищать свое. Он с грохотом ставит миску на стол.

Энди выпрыгивает из-за стола неистово взмахивая крыльями. Он неловко приземляется в гостиной, но не теряется, а неуклюже, но резво бросается к Питеру. Маленькие когти решительно клацают по кафелю.

Он смотрит на Питера своими большущими золотистыми глазами, а через секунду вцепляется зубами ему в лодыжку. У него уже достаточно большие челюсти, чтобы обхватить ее всю.

Зубы и кислота так сильно ранят Питера, что ему требуется более пяти часов на излечение и то с помощью Дитона. Стайлз хохочет так сильно, что начинает плакать и весь оставшийся день носит Энди на руках. Дерек идет на моднявый рынок с офигевшими от наглости продавцами, чтобы прикупить немного Кобе*.

*Кобе — говядина премиального качества, получаемая от быков японской чёрной породы разновидности тадзима, выращенных в префектуре Хиого.

///

\- Мой папа считает, что я должен сделать из тебя четного человека, - заявляет Стайлз без предупреждения за несколько дней до того, как Энди исполнится четыре месяца.

Они валяются на диване, Стайлз почти полностью лежит на Дереке, Энди устроился на спине Стайлза. Поздно, Дерек уже полчаса подумывает пойти спать, но никак не может лишить себя тепла лежащего на нем Стайлза. Он как раз подсчитывает причины, согласно которым ему нельзя коснуться волос Стайлза, поэтому ему требуется несколько секунд чтобы переключиться.

-… Чего? – хрипло выдыхает он.

Стайлз не поднимает голову, но Дерек слышит, как он начинает нервно постукивать ногой по подлокотнику, выдавая свое волнение.

\- Ну… можно его понять. Его единственный сын уже несколько месяцев живет с тобой, в твоем доме, мы вместе растим создание тьмы, - продолжает Стайлз, пытаясь звучать легко и насмешливо, но Дерек _слышит_ другое.

Упомянутое создание тьмы счастливо сопит на спине Стайлза, а у того начинают нервно дергаться пальцы, лежащие на груди Дерека.

\- Твой отец… Стайлз. Что ты такое говоришь? – Дерек поднимает голову, пытаясь встретить взгляд Стайлза. Это звучит как все, о чем он даже не смел мечтать, на что не смел надеяться, несмотря на все эти месяцы, наполненные рутинным блаженством.

Стайлз тяжело дышит, стук сердца оглушает.

\- Это важно для меня, - наконец тихо говорит он, не поднимая глаз. Он кивает головой, указывая на все вокруг.

Телевизор показывает серию их любимого шоу, звук тихий и не раздражает. На журнальном столике стоят три тарелки, остались после ужина. Игрушки Энди разбросаны по полу, они частично выпотрошены, несмотря на то, что все пропитаны защитной магией. Радом с фотографией стаи стоит фото Клаудии и Джона. В книжном шкафе романы Дерека перемешались с фантастикой Стайлза. На днях они вместе купили афганский ковер на диван. Они носят одинаковые носки и футболки из одной упаковки.

\- _Ты_ важен. Очень. И… все нормально… меня все устраивает… Устраивает, все как есть, как идут дела, - говорит Стайлз. – Мне нравится такая жизнь. Несколько следующих месяцев, а, может быть, и год мы проведем так же… И… Я просыпаюсь счастливый каждое чертово утро! Но… я не знаю… Думаю… я просто… Хотел дать тебе знать… Предложить… На всякий случай…. Ну… Чтобы ты знал… Если бы захотел… Когда-нибудь…

\- Предложить? – повторяет Дерек, потому что это слишком много для обычного вечера скучного телевидения и тихой тоски.

\- Себя, - просто отвечает Стайлз, пожимая плечами, будто это ничто, будто это не самая прекрасная вещь, что случалась в жизни Дерека.

От ответа на самый важный вопрос жизни Дерека спасает мозг, в кои-то веки решивший сделать что-то правильно. Дерек со стоном _пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста_ неистово целует Стайлза _._

Он так долго хотел Стайлза, так долго мечтал о нем, что теперь для действия ему не нужны никакие размышления. Звук, что издает Стайлз потрясает. Это и удивление, и радость, и голод, все в одном, будто он не ждал, что это случится. Как будто он сказал все это Дереку только для того, чтобы уйти.

Дерек кусает Стайлза, чтобы тут же успокоить и вылизать его рот. Он с силой прижимает его к себе, пытаясь вплавить в себя, проглотить, сожрать, переплестись костями. Дерек любит Стайлза. Это факт. Любит очень давно и научился прятать это чувство из страха потерять то малое, что до сих пор было ему доступно. Но теперь, когда Стайлз в его руках, но _боится…_ Мысль, что Стайлз не догадывался о своем месте в жизни Дерека – это как удар под дых. Больно.

Дерек немного отодвигается, всего на пару миллиметров, прижимается лоб к виску Стайлза, щекой к его щеке. Стайлз тяжело дышит, поверхностно и горячо. Дерек вслепую гладит это лицо, оглаживает скулы, касается подбородка, уголка рта. Дерек хочет поцеловать его и укусить его, и пометить его. Теперь, когда ему наконец позволили, он не знает, как остановиться.

\- Ты моя семья, - говорит он, когда их дыхание немного замедляется. Это самая опасная, самая драгоценная правда, и он предлагает ее Стайлзу.

Его голос и его запах, и обеды с его отцом, и теплый взгляд, когда Дерек возвращается домой, и ямочки на пояснице, и изгиб спины.

Стайлз так сильно вплетен в счастье Дерека, что он теперь и не знает, что еще сделает его счастливым кроме Стайлза. Уберите Стайлза и его жизнь будет снова разрушена. Вся мягкость, вся радость, вся _жизнь_ – это Стайлз.

Это должно ужасать. Это и пугало Дерека до чертиков, когда только сегодня утром он подглядывал как Стайлз играет с Энди. Он стоял, смотрел и боялся. Но теперь, когда Стайлз в его руках, когда его лицо так близко и он улыбается, и он такой красивый… Это подарок.

Дерек _должен_ поцеловать его снова. Мягко, нужно постараться и не допустить, чтобы эта улыбка исчезла. Стайлз тянется в ответ, зарываясь обеими ладонями Дереку в волосы. Он так близко. Вжимается в Дерека так сильно, что это почти больно.

Они слишком много улыбаются и поцелуй выходит неловким и прекрасным. Дереку жарко, Стайлз тяжелый, его локоть больно давит на ребра и Дерек хочет остаться в этом мгновении навсегда.

Это оно.

Он нашел свое истинное призвание. И он никогда, ни за что не позволит Стайлзу уйти.

Между ними протискивается круглая голова с двумя золотистыми глазами и раздается громкий щебет. Они немного отшатываются, удивленные.

Энди переводит взгляд с Дерека на Стайлза и обратно, а потом его рот открывается в явной широченной улыбке.

Часть дивана уничтожена. Стайлз теряет футболку. Снова.

Все замечательно. Дерека все устраивает.

 

Конец.

 


End file.
